


At the Age of Thirty-Seven

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Fluff, Breaking Gender Roles, Established Relationship, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam's birthday dinner is a big night for both of you.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Kudos: 7
Collections: SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo





	At the Age of Thirty-Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge and the following bingo's:  
> Kissed to keep quiet (fluff)  
> Aphrodisiacs (kink)
> 
> Slightly inspired by the song The Ballad of Lucy Jordan (this so easily could have been angsty due to the nature of the song, but i fought that urge)

You busied yourself with the final preparations of the lavish dinner you were making, checking one more time on the roast broiling in the oven before pulling the cooled cake out of the fridge to frost it. After covering the cake in Sam's favorite frosting, you took a breath, noticing your hands shaking. Tonight was a big night, and not just because it was Sam's birthday. It was also your two-year anniversary. Two amazing, if not sometimes horror-filled, years of having the luck of being Sam Winchester's girlfriend.

The two of you had been working on a hunt together, finishing off the vampire nest you were after just in time to still celebrate his thirty-fifth birthday. Dean and Cas had been off on a 'wolf hunt on the other side of the country, so you convinced him to let you treat him to a few rounds at the hunter's bar a couple miles from the motel you'd been staying at. The adrenaline rush of the hunt paired with copious amounts of alcohol had led to you deciding to give Sam what was meant to be a traditional birthday kiss. When you'd gone to pull away, Sam had pulled you back into his lap, kissing you deeper. The look in his eyes when he finally released you had you quickly paying the tab, Sam's hand in yours the entire short drive back to the motel. He had admitted how long he had wanted to make the first move, how he was worried that your whole relationship would change if you hadn't felt the same. That was the night you first made love to Sam Winchester, the first time you told him you loved him, at least, while he was awake, the first time he returned the sentiment.

You looked down at the cake in front of you, picked up the frosting bag and put the finishing touches on the decorating...yup, a big night.

Dean had taken Sam, Castiel and Jack away for the afternoon; you had to assure Sam at least twice that you were okay with it before he finally allowed his brother to drag him off. Dean knew how important tonight was to you and promised to return Sam safe and sound, alone, promptly at eight o'clock. You looked at your phone and rushed off to your room. You had just enough time to get cleaned up and changed before the roast would be ready.

At 7:45, you gave yourself one last look-over in the mirror, smoothing out your new dress before heading back to the kitchen for any last minute touches. You were just lighting the candles you'd set out on the map table when you heard the bunker door thunk closed. You stepped away from the table, your hands fiddling with the lighter as you waited for Sam to appear in the doorway.

The tall hunter paused in the entry, his eyes traveling over the small feast set out on the table and his smile beaming as he looked over to you, taking you in. Shaking his head in amazement, he bounded over to you, lifting you into a rib-crushing hug and planting a quick kiss to the top of your head.

“So this is why you were so eager to get me out of here today, huh?” He asked, setting you down on your feet and holding you at arms length. “Fuck, baby girl, you look amazing. You  _ are _ amazing. Did you do all of this yourself?”

“I did, indeed. Happy birthday, Sam. And this...” You waved your hand at the table. “Is just part of the surprise, you get the rest during dessert.”

Sam gave you a soft kiss and stepped around you to pull out your chair, pushing it back in once you sat down. It still amazed you at how often Sam managed to remind you that sometimes, chivalry wasn't quite as dead as the world made it seem.

“Wait just one second, okay?” Sam dashed off to his room, returning quickly with a small gift-wrapped box in his hand. “Happy anniversary, y/n.”

You took the box from him as he sat down, his eyes watching you intently. Your fingers pulled at the tape slowly, your heart thumping in your chest, the sound loud in your ears. He couldn't have...could he?

Your eyes flicked back up to him as you pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing the little black box. He took the box from your hands, leaving his chair to sink to one knee beside you. Your breath caught in your throat as he opened the box, the simple diamond ring nestled in the plush velvet, glinting as it caught the candlelight. Taking the ring out of the box, he took your hand in his, that heart-melting puppy-dog look in his eyes.

“Y/f/n y/l/n, these past two years have been the most amazing, incredible,  _ happiest _ years of my life. I never thought I would find someone who could understand this life, someone that I could trust with the real me, who would be there right beside me in the toughest fights. I found all of that, and more, in you. You showed me that I don't need the white picket fence to have a full life; would you please make me the actual happiest man alive and marry me?”

You let out a breathless chuckle of disbelief and eased your hand from his, cupping his face and pulling him to you for a kiss. He hummed softly when you let him go and you stood up suddenly, rushing off to the kitchen.

“Uh, y/n? Kinda gettin' mixed signals here, baby.”

You grabbed the cake from the fridge and dashed back out to the war room. Setting the cake on the table, you gestured for Sam to take a look. He stood up, his look of confusion turning to surprised awe as he read what you had written on it, his smile dazzling when he reached the  _ 'Will You Marry Me?'  _ at the bottom.

“Ha...did I tell you before that you are  _ amazing _ ?” Sam sat down in his chair, pulling you into his lap. “So, I take it that's a yes, then? Because I'm definitely not crazy enough to say no to your question.”

“It is very much a yes, Sam. I'd be extremely happy to be Mrs. Samuel Winchester.”

You reached over and grabbed the flutes of champagne from the table, handing one to Sam.

“Strawberries in the champagne, huh? You really went all out tonight.” Sam clinked his glass to yours and took a long sip before setting it back on the table. “Now, I think that ring finger is looking a little naked.”

He took your hand and slipped the ring on your finger, kissing the back of your hand. You giggled and drained the rest of your glass, turning in his lap. You tucked your head under his chin and reached for the knife, cutting a slice of cake.

“Chocolate too? Y'know, you don't have to dose me up with all these aphrodisiacs, baby girl. Love just might be the best aphrodisiac of them all.” Nevertheless, Sam took a bite of it when you offered it up to him. “That is good cake, though.”

The two of you finished off the slice, Sam refilling your glasses and draining his in one go before tugging your chin up. He pressed his lips to yours gently, pulling back way too soon to look at you earnestly.

“Are you sure? **Do you want to do this?** ” I mean, the life we lead-”

You cut him off before he could follow that morose path of what-if's, tugging him back in for a deeper kiss. You needed him to know this was what you wanted, more than anything. You let your heart pour out into the kiss, your hand cupping his cheek, your tongue running over his bottom lip. He moaned and your tongue slipped between his parted lips, tangling with his.

When you finally pulled away, you smirked at him, your brow quirked wryly. Sam's eyes had darkened considerably, his hand gripping your hip as he stared at you. You finished your glass and set it aside.

“Does that answer your question?” You stood up from his lap, pulling him up with you. You looked him over and bit back a chuckle as you took in the suddenly tight fit of his jeans. “Sam, there is nothing on this earth I want more, that I  _ need _ more, than to be your wife. The fact that we both chose the same night to pop the question kinda proves how meant for each other we are.”

Sam tugged you flush against him, the lusty look on his face turning adoring as he stared at you.

“I love you, Sam Winchester, more than anything. And now you're stuck with me forever.” You waggled your ring-bearing hand in his face with glee. You studied the ring; a single, generously sized stone embedded in a beautifully engraved band. It seemed vaguely familiar, but you couldn't quite place where from. “When did you find the time to get this?”

“Remember that hunt we worked a month ago, the cursed rocking horse at that antique store? Well, this caught my eye.”

“So that's why you doubled back when we were headed to lunch. It's not...”

“Cursed? No, I had Cas check, and re-check, it. The proprietor said it's from around the late 1800's. Passed down a few generations until it ended up at an estate sale. You like it?”

“It's beautiful, Sam. Of course, you could have gotten me one out of a gumball machine and I still would have loved it because it came from you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, tugging his head down to crush your lips to his, your eyes falling closed as he deepened the kiss. His fingers dug into your hips, his tongue exploring you, the taste of champagne and chocolate lingering there as you moaned against his lips. Breathless, he broke the kiss.

“Fuck, should we take this to the bedroom, or did you want to finish dinner first?” Sam cast a look at the spread on the table. “I mean, you did put a lot of effort into all this after all. Wouldn't want it to go to waste.”

“I guess love really is a pretty potent aphrodisiac, huh? I think the food'll still be here when we're done, Dean agreed to keep everyone away for the night, so it's not like we have to worry about him coming back and scarfing it all down. Take me to the bedroom, Mr. Man, I wanna make love to my new fiance.”

Sam growled and scooped you up in his arms, pausing only to blow out the candles before carrying you off down the hall. It was a big night alright, one that was far from over. 


End file.
